Are You Afraid Of The Dark?
by molly4024
Summary: Drabbles. Some were based on true stories and some were not. Read in the middle of the night and at your own risk.
1. Index

**ARE YOU AFRAID OF THE DARK SERIES.**

_**Index**_

Summary : Drabbles. Some were based on true stories and some were not. Read in the middle of the night and at your own risk.

Genre : Horror and mystery.

Pairing : May contain yaoi.

Disclaimer : The characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

Author's Note : Ghost mysteries are everywhere. Some were solved and some were not. Unlike FWKAN the drabble stands alone, not connected to the other. Please forgive the grammar.

* * *

1. The third (AU) – Awww … she just wants a lift home.

2. Night Study (Original) – Ten Ten wants to study with Sakura in the library.

3. He Was Afraid Of The Dark?

4. Silent Cry (Original) – Kakanaru. (Warning : Yaoi) Someone is crying.

5. Midnight Rider (AU) – A bike racing in the middle of the night? What were you thinking Kiba?

6. Portrait Mystery (Original) – Just read.

7. Sir, can I help you? (Original) – Someone is looking for something he'd lost. Would Naruto help him?

8. Come Out And Play (Original) – Someone wants to play with Ino.


	2. 1 The Third

_**The Third**_

"Cheers!!"

Everyone cheered for tonight in celebrating the New Year 2009. The Hokage, Tsunade sama and her PA Shizune; Kakashi, Gai, Genma, Kiba, Neji, Ino and Chouji were sitting at a table drinking themselves out. Bottles of sake were continuously served to their table as ordered by The Hokage because she just loves to drink to her heart content.

However, Naruto was sitting at another table with the others; namely Sakura, Shino, Lee, Shikamaru, Ten Ten and Hinata. He only took a small amount, just half a glass of sake. He did not intend to get drunk tonight because he will be driving and he is sending Sakura and Hinata home.

As for the others, they just do not drink much.

Tonight they were celebrating the New Year at the Konoha Offspring Resort. Expenses were under the Hokage's accounts as a token of appreciation to her loyal employees who had served her in the Konoha Senate for over the years since she became the Hokage.

_**Ding! Dong! Ding!**_

The clock rang three times showing it was already 3.00 am in the morning.

"Huaaaarrggghhh …!!" Naruto yawned aloud. He then raised his hands up and placed them over his head, stretching out his body and yawned again.

A slap made contact with his stomach and it came from Sakura.

"Oww …!!" Naruto yelped holding on to his stomach as if it hurts that much. "What the hell was that for?!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "As if it hurts?!" She strayed her eyes around. "Everybody's leaving. Shall we too?"

Naruto took turn roaming his gaze around. "Yeah. Now left only us and the Hokage's table" He furrowed his eyebrows. "That old hag doesn't seem wanna stop. I bet she's gonna drink till morning and finish all the sake out of the hotel stock."

A smack landed on the blonde's head and it came from Sakura, again. Naruto ouched in pain.

"That's your grandma you're talking about and my boss!!"

While rubbing his abused head, Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yeah … yeah … Whatever." He then rose to his feet intended to leave. He looked down at Hinata who sat next to his right. "Yo, Hinata! Don't you wanna go home? Or you'd rather stay here with Neji?"

Hinata tilted her head up and her eyes roamed around trying to find where that voice came from. She swore she heard someone called her name and talked to her.

Not waiting for any answer, Naruto slipped his right hand under Hinata's arm and lifted the drunken girl to her feet.

Hinata turned to face the blonde. Her face was red because of the sake. "Oh. It's you Naruto kun … You're talking to me?"

"Is she drunk already?" Eyebrows furrowed, Naruto averted his attention to Sakura who already stood beside him. "I thought she only had two glasses of sake."

Moving to Naruto's right, Sakura took over the blonde's grip on Hinata. "She's not use to alcohol. She wasn't supposed to be drinking at all. Now, let us all go home."

Naruto left those two, walked towards the Hokage's table and slightly waved his hand. "Guy's! We're leaving!" He shot his gaze at the Hokage who had her face down in her sushi plate. He then lightly sighed. "Someone please stop her. I'm afraid if she didn't stop, she'll be making new country regulations out of her drunken state and it's not going to be a pretty one."

After a short goodbye, he then turned on his heels and walked away followed by Sakura who was having difficulties dragging a drunken Hinata. When they reached Naruto's car, Sakura slumped Hinata to the back seat while she took the front seat. Naruto was taking his time heating up his car engine before leaving when two drunken guys, shoulder to shoulder, walked bypass him. Both of them were happily singing "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" while pointing their hands to the sky.

This had alerted Naruto. _They aren't thinking of driving in that condition, are they?_ He called out. "Yo! Kakashi and Gai sensei!"

Twirling around unsteadily, both men turned to face Naruto but neither of them said anything.

"You're not driving! Both of you! Get in, I'll send you both home!" Worried, Naruto offered the two men a ride home.

Kakashi and Gai looked at each other and laughed.

"Don't worry … hik … We're gonna be …hik … okay." Kakashi said in between hiccups. He motioned a thumb up. "We're in peerrrfect … hik …condition." Gai nodded upon Kakashi's statement. They twirled around to the other direction, parted from each other and hopped into Kakashi's car which was parked just in front of Naruto's. A moment later, the engine started and Kakashi's was driving.

Not wanting anything bad happens to those two; Naruto quickly drove off following the car in front. He just wanted to make sure that the men should arrive home safely. At a time, he would high beamed his sport lights or honked at the car in front whenever the other was taking the wrong path or was about to hit the divider. "Those idiots!!"

"Driving like this, we'll reach home after sunrise …" Sakura had said. Hinata had long fallen asleep at the back seat. She peered over at the speed metre. "We're driving at … what … 20 miles per hour?"

She averted her attention at Naruto and was about to say something but froze when she saw the look on Naruto's face. It was kind of a curious look. Seconds later it turned into a shocked look. She kept staring without saying anything. And when the blonde's expression turned horrent, she gasped.

Naruto's eyes widened, unblinking. His mouth open, lightly gaped like a fish but nothing came out from his mouth. His hands were gripping on tightly to the steering wheel. He was constantly staring at something in front. Something that was probably horrific. Realizing that, Sakura quickly turned her attention to her front thinking the worst that Kakashi's car might had an accident. But she was wrong. Nothing happened. The car was driven still in its previous condition.

She looked to her left and right. It was pitch dark outside with only their cars on the road. They were passing by a forest area of which no house could be seen around. Suddenly, she felt a little chill deep inside her heart. _What is this horrid feeling?! _She had thought.

Slowly, she lifted her right hand and carefully touched Naruto's left arm not wanting to jump the other. "Naruto kuun … What's wrong?"

Naruto never took his eyes off from what he might have seen but only said. "Ssshhh … Don't say anything, Sakura chan … Don't say or ask anything until we got home."

With that statement, Sakura kept her mouth shut and focused on the road.

Naruto was shocked. He was shocked to have seen a silhouette at the back seat of Kakashi's car. It appeared couple of minutes ago. With the help of his car sport lights, he narrowed his eyes to get a clear view of the silhouette. It looked like a figure of a person's head with long black shiny hair sitting comfortably in the middle.

_That's weird_. He thought to himself. _I saw only Kakashi and Gai sensei got into that car back at the Offspring. And we never stopped anywhere to take any passenger. How did 'it' get there?_

Curious, he stared at the figure a little while longer. Suddenly, the figure with only hair could be seen, swayed. It lightly swayed to its left and right as though it was dancing to some kind of a song beat or tempo. Perhaps keeping up to Kakashi and Gai's singing.

Naruto still did not want to believe that there is 'someone' there. _If I'm not drunk, why the hell am I seeing things?!_ He had thought. _That could only be a reflection of something_.

As if it could read Naruto's mind the figure made another move by stretching out its both hands off the shoulder level and placed them on the head rest of the back seat as though making itself really comfortable sitting there.

Naruto gasped. Blood rushed down from his head right to his stomach made a hard spin there until it ached. His face turned pale if anyone sees him now. He forced himself to believe on what he saw now was someone wearing a white long sleeve blouse with a pair of hands that were so dark as if they had burnt badly. Oddly, the fingernails were so white like they had been painted with white paint.

_But … but … I swear, there's no one there before!!_ His brain tried to recall any memory. But to no avail. _What … what should I do?! What should I do?!_

Before he could think of anything, Kakashi's car turned its wheel to an apartment area. They had reached Kakashi and Gai's place. The car slowly neared to a big dumpster and then stopped with a loud bang. What a great parking skill. A while later roar of laughter could be heard from inside of the car as though they were enjoying the little accident.

Naruto put a stop to his car next to the other. He quickly jumped off and headed directly to the back seat of the other car and swung open the door. He then half bent his upper body inside while his feet remained outside.

_There's nothing!! Where did 'she' go?!_ Naruto freaked out.

"Kakashi sensei!! Did you see her … or … him?! At the back …?" Sounded desperate, he asked Kakashi after the man got off the driver seat.

"See … hik … what?" Kakashi asked, still sober.

Naruto blinked. "You mean you didn't see anyone here while you're driving?" He pointed at the said seat. "B … but … I just did …!!"

"Ne … Naruto … hik…" Gai called out from the other side of the car. "Are you … hik … drunk?"

The blonde being asked, twitched. "I am NOT!! I … I … believe …" However he trailed off. _It's useless to say anything when I'm the only one who saw 'it'. _He then waved his hands in the air, surrendering. "Alright!! I give up!

In spite of Sakura's whine, Naruto stubbornly insisted of spending the rest of the morning at Kakashi's apartment as he was too scared to continue driving.

"Sakura chan … I think I've forgotten something but I can't figure out what …" Naruto had said while settling down in his futon next to Sakura's.

"Just go to sleep, Naruto. We'll figure that tomorrow." Seconds later, she drifted off to slumberland.

Little did they know, someone or rather something was accompanying Hinata sleeping at the back seat of Naruto's car.

Muahahahhahahhahah!!

* * *

Morale of the story : Don't drive trailing behind drunken idiots.


	3. 2 Night Study

_**Night Study**_

"Huuaaarrgh …!!" Sakura yawned while stretching her body a catlike. She then glanced over to the clock hanged on her hostel room wall. It's five minutes to 8.00 pm. Her mind made a rapid process whether to continue sleeping or head to the library to study. She sighed when remembering the Jounin final exam was just around the corner so she decided on the latter option.

She looked over to her right side and saw Ten Ten was peacefully sleeping on another single bed. If she was not determine enough she would rather go back to sleep. It's Saturday night and everybody deserves to have a rest. Nonetheless, with a bit of laziness she stood up and walked over to her study desk. She then piled up her notes and textbooks and headed to the door. She paused by the opening, turned her head towards the sleeping Ten Ten.

"Yo! Ten Ten!" She called out. "I'm going out to the library!" When Ten Ten did not move she called out again. "Ten Ten! Yo! Ten Ten!"

Ten Ten lazily stirred in response to Sakura's call. She mumbled something which was inaudible to Sakura's ears but the only sound could be heard in the end was a "Hmmm …".

Wordless, Sakura turned on her heels and left, closing the door behind her.

The library which located next to the Hokage Tower was still full with students busying themselves with notes and textbooks. Some were just dropping by to borrow and exchange books and notes with each other. Upon entering, she froze in the middle of the lobby area. She roamed her eyes looking for anybody who could be her study partner tonight.

At one corner, she spotted Kiba and Naruto, talking and laughing with each other as though they were discussing something so amusing. _Nope! Too loud!_ She decided.

Not far from those two were Shino and Neji buried deep in their reading as if the exam starts tomorrow. _Hey. Wait the sec! Neji's already a jounin. Why the hell … Naaahhh … whatever. He's probably working hard for the Hokage title._

She then took a final lurk to check if she could find Ino. Disappointed, she let out a sigh. _Ino's probably asleep right now._ _Looks like I've to study alone tonight._ Having said that, she pursued to the west corner of the library and settled herself at the last desk of the revision area. There were only four desks in the west area and two unrecognized students occupying the desk next to Sakura's. Without further ado, she started her revision.

It was almost an hour since Sakura had started her revision when suddenly sleepiness invaded her mind.

"Huaaarrggghh …". She let out a low yawn. While scratching her un-itched left cheek, she said slowly to herself. "Why am I feeling so sleepy? I just had my two hours sleep before I got here." She tried to fight it but failed. Her eyelids were slowly blocking her view and her vision blurred. It felt like something heavy was put on her head made her dropped her face down onto the desk surface and passed out.

_**Moments later ….**_

"Sakura chan! Hey! Wake up!"

Sakura awoke with a start when she heard someone called her name and a hand shook her by the shoulder. She quickly strayed her gaze around while her brain trying to process her whereabouts. _W-what …?! I'm still at the library? I thought …_

"You've fallen asleep …". Someone had said cutting off her thoughts.

Sakura turned her head to that voice and was surprised to see Ten Ten was standing next to her. "Ten Ten?! I thought you're …"

"Asleep?" Ten Ten half bent her body whispering closely to the other's ear. "I was. But I think I had enough sleep already and decided to study with you together." She chuckled and then took her sit opposite Sakura and started to scatter her notes.

However, Sakura felt a little goose bumps upon hearing Ten Ten's chuckle. She narrowed her eyes and stared at her friend in front. _That's weird. She had complained of being tremendously tired after a whole day sparring with Gai sensei. And she seems won't wake up until tomorrow._

Suddenly Ten Ten froze from what she was doing and shot a sharp gaze towards the girl before her. "What are you staring at?"

Sakura startled. Her heart bit a little faster than normal when she returned the gaze. She tried but could not take her eyes off Ten Ten's. She did not know what but those eyes; those piercing eyes were unlikely Ten Ten's. _Am I dreaming?_ She rubbed her neck. _Yeah … I must be dreaming …_

"You seem flustered. What's wrong?" Furrowed, Ten Ten had asked with a curious look on her face.

"Huh? I… I … was wondering …" Dumbfounded, Sakura stuttered still rubbing her neck. She looked at her left wrist and then to her right one. _Why the hell didn't I wear my watch?!_ "Err … I … I … was wondering … what time is it?" Having said that, her eyes scanned around the library looking for a clock but it was kind of strange, none could be found.

Oddity struck her mind. The library was so quiet as if nobody was around but just the two of them. Fortunately, the lights were still on so she still could see around. "It looks like no one's here except us. Had everyone left the building? What about the librarian then? Is she still at the counter when you got here?"

"Oh yeah! Since you've asked, everybody's left already." Ten Ten spoke while her hand busy writing something on her notebook. "Fortunately, the librarian is still here. I've told her to remind us if she's about to leave the building." Without even bother to tilt her head up, she gazed at Sakura through the corner of her eyes. A smirk formed on her lips.

Sakura found difficulties in her breathing upon seeing that smirk. It was like a way of mocking her. _I don't like this … _"Is that so? Thus, we should be leaving too. We wouldn't want to let the librarian waiting for us, would we?"

She was about to tidy up her scattered notes and textbooks when a very cold hand touched her right hand. It was so cold that made Sakura's blood turned cold too. That hand belonged to Ten Ten.

"You don't have to worry about that Sakura chan." Ten Ten assured. "Beside, it'll be peaceful if it just the two of us studying together with no distraction." This time her lips formed a smile. A very cunning smile.

Sakura's action just now was put to a halt. More goose bumps on her neck when she saw that smile. Her fingers fiddled with her pen unsure on what to do next. Suddenly, the pen slipped from her fingers and woooshh … jumped over the desk edge and flopped onto the floor under the desk. _Shit! That's my favourite pen!!_

She quickly pushed her chair backwards. While remain sitting, she bent her upper body to her left, snuck under the desk and started looking for her pen. But what she had found first had almost pulled her soul out of her skin. Her eyes widened. Her heart stopped for three seconds then continued beating three times faster than normal.

Ten Ten who was sitting opposite her had no feet. All she saw was a pair of knee length khakis hanged from the chair with no feet. She cupped her mouth with her right hand trying not to freak out. Then she heard a hissing sound came from the other girl.

"Hissss … She already knoooowww …" Ten Ten whispered in a sing sang tone.

In a quick motion Sakura stood up almost hit her head to the desk edge. Again, she almost freaked out when Ten Ten had disappeared as though she had vanished into thin air. _Oh! Shit!! This is bad!! Is this just a dream or had I really seen a ghost? Naaahhh … I don't want to wait to know anything …_

She quickly piled up all her belongings and started leaving. While marching towards the library counter she did not bother to scan her eyes around because she knew no one could be found. The library was so quiet that she could hear her footsteps clearly. Suddenly her ears caught up on something. Another rhythm of footsteps was heard from behind keeping up with hers. Terrified, she quickened her pace towards the door. She bypassed the counter but no one there. She was all alone … no … she was with 'someone' …

Upon reaching the door, she grabbed the doorknob, turned it around and pulled. _What the fuck?!_ Her inner self screamed. _It's locked!! The door is LOCKED!! Damn it!!_

Sakura had paused by the door but the other footsteps still marching behind her, getting closer to her. Because the door could not be opened, she stood still, unable to move. Her mind was blank mixed with horror. She closed her eyes prayed hard for the sound would just go away.

Eventually, the footsteps stopped just a couple of feet behind her. She opened her eyes but still too scared to move. _Had it gone already?_

In a flash, a hand dropped on her right shoulder and squeezed it hard.

"Aaaaaaarrrrggghhhh …!!" Sakura screamed senselessly. A while later she collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

The next morning, Sakura was found sleeping at the library door by the librarian. She was sent for a check up at the Konoha Hospital.

"You're just tired, Sakura. Get some rest and don't pressure yourself." Tsunade The Hokage had said after she had done checking on Sakura. "You'd better not study alone or far away from the others. Otherwise, if you've overslept, nobody will remind you the library is closing."

Sakura nodded. "I understand. I'll be aware next time." _Thank god. It's only a dream_. She felt a little relieve.

"Oh, by the way … Take this ointment and apply it over your right shoulder." Tsunade said while shoving a bottle of ointment towards the girl. "There's a bruise shaped like a palm there. You must have got it while you're training."

Upon hearing The Hokage's statement, Sakura gasped and later she collapsed. Again, unconscious.

Muahahahahahhah!!

* * *

Morale of the story : Don't study at the library alone. In fact, don't study at the library at all.


	4. 3 He Was Afraid Of The Dark?

_**He Was Afraid Of The Dark?**_

**_Summary_** : A short one-shot. Naruto's having fun at the summer camp. Or is he not?

**_Pairing_** : None

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Naruto or others or anything that concerns the original series.

**_Warning_**: Worksafe

**_A/N:_** This was taken from my story 'On The Net' the bonus chapter at the end. I uploaded it here coz readers might not read OTN. And sorry, no new story.

* * *

Konoha Academy summer camping trip.

"Okay, guys! Let's camp here!" Umino Iruka commended his students.

Naruto let his eyes roamed around the area. They had been walking for hours from the starting checkpoint and now arrived to this open field nearby a river. He grinned. _Wow! This place is great! I can smell the fresh air and the fresh fish from the river … _

"Hey! Naruto! Where're you going?" Iruka shouted when he saw the blonde was running towards the river. "Set your tent up first, will ya?"

"Later! Right now, I'm going for a swim!" Naruto shouted back. He ran wildly while his hands busy slipping off his clothes. He was only in his spiral green boxers when he jumped into the river.

Iruka shook his head. Nevertheless, he did not say anything upon the blonde's behavior. He turned his attention to the rest of the students. "It's almost night time, let's be quick with our tents and starts preparing our dinner."

All of the students obediently complied.

Later that night, the students including Naruto had their dinner together. They were happily chatting and laughing, singing and dancing and doing all the things that campers usually do during campfire.

The time was almost midnight when all of them went to sleep. Students were paired up together except for Iruka (he's the teacher of coz) and Naruto because they travelled in odd numbers.

Naruto stirred lazily when he felt someone was shaking his sleeping body in a rough manner.

"Naruto! Wake up, Naruto!" Came a voice. A very familiar voice.

Naruto slowly slid his eyes open and irritably darted his gaze to where that voice came from.

"Sasuke? What the … " He blinked up and glared at the other boy. "What's the big idea waking me up in the middle of the night?"

"Err … will you accompany me to the river? Natures call … " Sasuke trailed off, a bit shy.

Naruto again blinked while narrowing his eyes as if trying to believe in what he had just heard. "What? Are you scared of going alone?"

The brunette scratched at the back of his head. "Well, it's black pitch dark outside … and … I kinda … you know …"

_What? Don't tell me Sasuke is afraid of the dark._ Naruto inner self laughed. He took his moment staring at the brunette's face. Somehow, Sasuke's expression was unreadable. _He really is afraid of the dark! That's a surprise!_

"Alright! Alright! I'll come with you." The blonde eventually agreed. In his still sleepy condition, he rose to his feet and followed Sasuke to the river. When they reached there, Naruto was asked to stay at the riverbank while the brunette would go somewhere else to have his release.

Fifteen minutes have passed, but Sasuke has yet to show up. Naruto rubbed his sleepy eyes and let out a loud yawn. _Where the hell is that bastard, anyway? What took him so long?_

_I think I'll just take a nap first. He'll wake me up when he's done with his release. _With that thoughts, the blonde immediately fell asleep.

Naruto awoke in a sudden. He squinted as the bright sunlit shot through his eyes. He scanned his surrounding and wondered why he felt so cold. His eyes widened of a great shock.

"WHAT? I've been sleeping by the riverbank for the whole night?" Anger flared within him and at the same time, he recalled something. "Why that Sasuke …"

With an anger still clinging onto him, he rose and stomped to the campsite. There, the students were busy preparing breakfast and doing other chores that they were assigned to.

"Where's that bastard, Sasuke? TELL ME WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" Naruto yelled, folding up his pajama sleeves as if readying himself for a fight.

All activities froze. A surprised look could be seen on each of the students' face.

Naruto's roommate, Shikamaru approached the angry blonde. "What the heck are you doing, Naruto?" He asked the blonde who already had his fists ready to hit someone.

"That bastard!" Naruto was breathing like a mad bull now. "He woke me up in the middle of the night, asked me to accompany him to pee, and later had left me sleeping at the riverbank until morning! What is he trying to pull?"

Shikamaru patted on his roommate's shoulder. "I think you've been sleepwalking, Naruto. Sasuke was never with us all along. He's unable to come with us because he has to accompany his brother to visit their sick aunt, remember?"

Naruto's high temperature abruptly dropped to zero degrees. Sudden chill crawled up to his spine and made their way to his face clearing up all the blood vessels turning his face into white.

"Then, who the hell was with me last night?"

* * *

_**OWARI**_

_Moral of the story : Careful with your big mouth when you're in the woods, coz you're not alone … muahahahahhahah …._


End file.
